


an old book

by zerokilogram



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Clinging, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), adorable yang jungwon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerokilogram/pseuds/zerokilogram
Summary: collection of jongseong and jungwon's story."kakak sayang sama aku kan?" pertanyaan yang mampu membuat jongseong berhenti.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say, ‘I love you.’” (Henry V, Act V, scene ii)

"kak jongseong." panggil jungwon pada pacarnya yang sedang bermain moba di ponselnya. pemuda yang lebih tua hanya berdehem pelan menanggapinya.

"kakak sayang sama aku kan?" pertanyaan yang mampu membuat jongseong berhenti. melupakan permainannya yang tidak bisa di jeda karena itu _game online_. melupakan kalau ia sedang menyerang musuhnya dan karakternya hampir sekarat karena dikira sinyal buruk.

"kenapa bertanya begitu?" jongseong sudah memahami situasinya dan kembali bermain sembari menunggu jungwon menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. tidak mungkin jongseong tidak mencintai pacarnya yang sudah dua tahun menemaninya di kala susah dan sedih.

"kak jongseong tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." jongseong mengernyitkan keningnya. meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. mengabaikan kenyataan ia bisa kalah kalau ia tidak bermain lagi. tapi jungwon membuat keadaan di dunia nyata menjadi rumit.

"apa itu penting?" tanya jongseong yang kini menarik tubuh jungwon untuk duduk di pangkuannya. menghadapnya.

ia mengusap surai hitam legam kekasihnya. sangat halus. benar-benar membuat jemarinya untuk berlama-lama di sana. ia tersenyum dan mengecup hidung mancung kekasihnya. membuat jungwon memerah. ia tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya tersipu malu. mendorong dadanya, namun ia malah mengunci tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"k-kak." protes jungwon. jongseong tertawa pelan dan kini ia mengecup kedua pipi kekasihnya. tepat di lesung pipi sang empunya. jungwon protes lagi, meskipun kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat menikmati afeksi-afeksi kecil yang diberikan oleh jongseong.

"kata sunoo, kata cinta itㅡ" jongseong memagut bibir yang sudah memerah karena digigit oleh jungwon sedari tadi. menghisap pelan dan melepasnya secara perlahan. membuat kekasih hatinya itu protes dan menarik tengkuknya untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah mereka mulai.

ciuman itu pelan. lembut. tidak menuntut. hanya murni menyalurkan perasaan dari hati yang terdalam. tubuh jungwon semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat. hingga tak ada jarak lagi. hanya kaos mereka yang menjadi pembatasnya.

"i love you." bisik jongseong disela-sela ciuman mereka. dan jungwon menuntut untuk melakukan lebih. karena ia tidak akan menyangka, jongseong akan mengatakan cinta padanya, di tengah-tengah momen ciuman mereka. terdengar biasa, namun bagi jungwon itu adalah momen terindah. dan jongseong tahu akan hal itu.

karena jongseong memang membuat jungwon menunggu untuk bertanya. bukan karena ia mengerjainya, tapi ia adalah salah satu orang yang tidak bisa mengatakan cinta dengan gamblang. beruntung jungwon mau bersabar padanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ah, jungwon hangat sekali." ucap jongseong yang memeluk kekasih hatinya itu.

"eh udah pulang kak." sapa jungwon yang mengerjakan tugas matematikanya di ruang tamu yang juga menjadi ruang keluarga. jongseong melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah jungwon yang duduk manis. 

"ah, jungwon hangat sekali." ucap jongseong yang memeluk kekasih hatinya itu. jungwon kaget dan menolak pelukan itu. jongseong tidak mau melepaskannya. ia masih butuh energi dari jungwon. 

"ih kakak bau tau. lepasin." tolak jungwon tanpa henti. jongseong malah membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu jungwon. ah, sepertinya jungwon baru selesai mandi. aromanya segar sekali. 

"tadi kakak kalah loh dari timnya sunghoon." kata jongseong yang tetap memeluk jungwon meskipun tubuhnya bergetar karena jungwon juga tetap berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. 

"tapi mandi dulu, baru boleh peluk-peluk." jongseong segera melepaskan pelukannya. namun sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi, ia mengecup bibir jungwon yang memerah cerah. 

"kamu pakai lip balm baru ya?"

"ih main cium-cium. mandi dulu sana."

jongseong hanya tertawa bahagia, karena meskipun jungwon terlihat marah, sebenarnya kekasihnya itu malu mendapatkan ciuman darinya. 

"oh iya kak, tadi kata mama, disuruh telepon." teriak jungwon dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. 

"mama yang mana?" tanya jongseong karena bingung. mamanya atau mamanya jungwon? 

"keduanya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semoga tidak kecewa ya! 
> 
> twitter: @xln0gram


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ia sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya dan bisa menjenguk kekasihnya yang sedang demam dan flu berat.

jongseong terus melirik jam dinding yang berada di sebelah papan tulis. ia sudah tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya. perasaannya kalut. ia panik. ponselnya juga terus bergetar di saku celananya.

_sialan_. batinnya. ia sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya dan bisa menjenguk kekasihnya yang sedang demam dan flu berat.

bel sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan kelas telah usai. akhirnya ia bisa pulang dan menjenguk kekasihnya. ia bahkan tak mengindahkan perkataan sunghoon serta jake yang bertanya padanya mengenai tim basket mereka. jongseong tidak akan membiarkan jungwon merengek sedih karena ia terlambat datang.

jongseong pergi membeli kue cokelat dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya untuk jungwon. ia tahu jungwon tidak boleh makan makanan yang terlalu manis atau terlalu asin, makanya ia meminta penjualnya untuk membuat makanan ringan itu lebih rendah gula dan rendah garam. agar jungwon tetap menikmati makanan tersebut tanpa resiko lebih buruk.

dan jungwon merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika ia baru masuk ke kamar kekasihnya itu. jungwon menyambutnya dengan sikap yang menggemaskan. jongseong pun meletakkan bungkusan makanan ringannya di atas ranjang dan memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang sakit itu.

"kakak lama sekali." ucap jungwon dengan manja. suaranya lucu, menggemaskan. dan ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. mencari kehangatan.

"maaf ya sayang. tadi kakak beli jajan dulu." balasnya sembari membalut tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal. ia tidak mau jungwon merasa kedinginan, dengan mengorbankan dirinya yang kepanasan dan berkeringat.

"aku maunya kakak, bukan jajan." jongseong tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. kekasihnya itu benar-benar ingin ia gigit.

"jungwon sudah makan? sudah minum obat?" jungwon hanya diam. tidak mau menjawab. dan semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya. jongseong tahu, jungwon belum makan dan belum meminum obatnya. kekasihnya itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. eh tapi jungwon memang anak kecil. usianya bahkan belum tujuh belas tahun.

"makan jajan ya? biar engga makin sakit. nanti kakak makin khawatir." ucapnya lembut. mengusap pelan surai hitam legam kekasihnya. jungwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tadi kakak sampai membayar lebih agar mendapatkan hasil yang lebih berkualitas buat kamu." dan jungwon mendongak. menatapnya. bibirnya cemberut. benar-benar menggemaskan. jongseong ingin mengecup bibir itu, tapi tidak sekarang. kekasihnya sedang demam dan flu.

"kakak pulang saja kalau jungwon tidak mau." jongseong berpura-pura melepaskan pelukannya. jungwon panik dan memeluk jongseong lebih erat.

"tidak mau. kakak engga boleh pulang." teriaknya dengan suara parau, namun tetap terdengar merdu bagi jongseong.

"makan ya? biar cepat sembuh." bujuk jongseong lagi. jungwon mengangguk cepat.

"tapi kakak yang suapin ya?" jongseong berteriak dalam hatinya. kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan. dan tentu saja jongseong menyuapi kekasihnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ide dari @sechaaay di twitter :))  
> terima kasih untuk idenya)) 
> 
> twitter: @xln0gram


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "aku mau potong rambut kakak." kata jungwon lirih, senyumnya masih merekah indah.

jongseong sedang fokus pada permainannya di ponselnya. namun dia menyadari kalau jungwon datang ke kamar dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan. 

"kak." panggil jungwon pelan. jongseong hanya berdehem pelan. jungwon mendekat dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jongseong dari belakang. menarik perhatian pemuda yang lebih tua itu. 

"aku mau potong rambut kakak." kata jungwon lirih, senyumnya masih merekah indah. jongseong terdiam beberapa detik dan mengabaikannya. 

"ih, kak. aku mau mencoba potong rambutnya. boleh ya? ya? ya?" jungwon yang memohon dengan suara melengkingnya. jongseong tidak bisa menolaknya. dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu memotong rambutnya sembari ia bermain gim.

"kalau jelek, nanti kakak jangan marah ya." dan jongseong jadi panik saat kekasihnya mengatakan hal tersebut. 

"sudah jangan dipotong saja." jongseong melupakan gimnya dan berusaha kabur dari jungwon. 

"ih, kakak." jungwon menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. jongseong tidak tega. namun ia juga tidak mau menanggung malu kalau jungwon memotong rambutnya dengan jelek. dia akan mencukur habis rambutnya kalau jungwon membuatnya terlihat jelek. bukannya tidak suka, tapi jungwon itu masih kecil. masih baru belajar juga dalam hal ini. 

"tapi jungwon yang bayar ongkosnya kalau kakak mau botakin." dan jongseong kembali duduk di kursi. meratapi nasibnya. juga mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari jungwon karena tidak percaya padanya. 

jongseong terbatuk saat jungwon menyemprotnya dengan spray. entah spray apa itu. jongseong tidak mau tahu. ia sudah pasrah akan hasil akhirnya. 

"sudah selesai." jungwon berseru riang. jongseong membuka kedua matanya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. jungwon mungkin adalah pemula, tapi jungwon benar-benar hebat. 

"keren. terima kasih sayang." jongseong pun memeluk kekasihnya yang lebih pendek itu. merasa bangga dengan potongan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih keren daripada sebelumnya. 

"ih nanti rambutnya bikin aku gatal juga. mandi sana kak."

"i love you, sayang." ucap jongseong dan mengecup kening jungwon sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terinspirasi dari video pasangan, ceweknya mau potong rambutnya si cowok. tapi cowoknya gamau, dan ternyata hasilnya bagus. galau rambut panjangnya dipotong tapi seneng hasilnya bagus.  
> udah gatau nyari link videonya gimana 😭


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> menjadi pacar seorang vampir tidaklah mudah.

menjadi pacar seorang vampir tidaklah mudah. bukan hanya kau harus tetap waspada karena suatu hari ia bisa menghisap darahmu sampai habis. atau tetap waspada agar tidak diculik oleh teman-temannya atau keluarganya karena darahnya yang manis—menurut mereka. tapi juga harus memikirkan masa depan kalau ia mau bersamanya seterusnya. fakta vampir yang bisa hidup lebih lama dari manusia, membuatnya tidak percaya diri. 

ia akan menjadi tua. kulitnya berkeriput. tidak sekuat sekarang. tidak menarik lagi. apakah pacarnya akan tetap mencintainya? meskipun ia sudah menjadi tua? 

saran yang mudah adalah menjadi bagian dari mereka juga. iya, menjadi vampir juga. ia bisa saja meminta pacarnya untuk menggigitnya dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. 

namun tidak. jungwon tidak mau. ia masih perlu dua kali—tidak, ribuan kali untuk menjadi vampir. walaupun hidup lebih lama dan bisa menikmati waktu lebih banyak bersama pacarnya, tapi itu artinya ia akan tetap hidup bersama rasa sakitnya di masa lalu.

jungwon tidak mau.

dan jongseong, pacarnya yang merupakan seorang vampir, mengerti akan hal itu. benar-benar memahaminya. bahkan jongseong juga harus hidup bersama rasa sakitnya dari masa lalu.

walaupun pasangan ini penuh drama, jongseong memberikan satu solusi yang cukup membuat jungwon tenang, "kita nikmati saja waktu ini. aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu yang sudah menjadi tua sekalipun."

"dan aku akan mencarimu di kehidupan berikutnya agar kita bisa bersama selamanya. tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, bahkan kematian pun tidak bisa." lanjutnya. jungwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ia jadi cukup tenang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terinspirasi dari lagunya Lana Del Rey "Young and Beautiful"
> 
> twitter: @xln0gram


End file.
